The Lion King 4The Lion Kingdom Awakens
by Your Girl Kiki x
Summary: Peace spills over the Pride Lands when Simba's two grandchildren are brought into their world. Many different things occur and Kiara's concern that her two cubs will fight over the throne unleashes. She and Kovu are also having their own problems, will this problem be solved? See the generation of cubs grow and grow until soon everything changes.


Hello everybody! Welcome to my new story and also my first! I've been eager to see TLK 4 but then I realized, that's not gonna happen any time soon. So, I decided to make my version of TLK 4. This is also my first story, so please don't post mean comments. Thank you! :D

* * *

**The Lion King 4 **

The sun rose along with the pink, red, orange and yellow gradient mixture that was now high in the sky. The sun blazed down, revealing animals. The animals journeyed right into the heart of the Serengeti, not stopping for any reason.

Wind and dust clouds blew as the elephants rose from their places and walked on. Different birds rested on their tusks, only seeking the way there.

Hippos stepped out of the water, their leathery skin wet.  
Cheetahs stopped hunting and nursing, and took their cubs along with them. Pride Rock seemed stable in the distance, lions and lionesses crowding around the cave's entrance. Mufasa, the great king and father to Simba, stood high in the skies, watching them with Mohatu, Ahadi and many other recent kings that had passed away. All except for Scar, that was.

A mandrill made his way through the crowd of animals, standing at the foot at Pride Rock. He took a deep breath and smiled as he walked over to the king the stood on the promontory of the great kopje that had been standing for many years.

"Rafiki," started the king. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Rafiki ignored his statement for a moment, though he heard it, and hugged the king. His dark brown mane towering over his face.

"Ah, Kovu," he tutted, shaking his head. "I am so glad to be here. I'm also so glad you weren't one of Zira's minions. You did the right thing to change." he praised, nodding his head.

The king stopped, dead in his tracks - or words even. But then responded with delight and pleasantness. "Thank you, Rafiki."

The mandrill made his way through the cave, then smiling at Simba before entering.  
"How is she?"

Simba nodded and smiled. "See for yourself." he said and lead the mandrill into the den, where a peachy lioness - similar to Simba - lay with two small cubs in her arms.

Her amber eyes were sparkling - a symbol of happiness. Next to her sat her mother, Nala - the previous queen -, and her sister-in-law to Vitani (who was brother to King Kovu.)

Vitani stared down at the cub, smiling - something she rarely did or at least not in a mocking attitude. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" she asked Rafiki.

Rafiki nodded, before wrapping his arms around Kiara. "Congratulations, my dear."  
Kiara couldn't speak, she was too excited but she could just exchange a smile.

"It is time."

The first-born cub was a tawny tan, blue eyes and had a nose like Kovu's, though it was dark purple like his mother's. The second cub was a female, green eyes and uncolored paws. Her ears were surrounded by ear rims, covering almost her ears. Her nose seemed to be like Kiara's, a light pink nose to match her body, which was a creamy color like Sarafina - her great grandmother - who was now deceased. She had died a short time after Zira's death.  
Without saying another word, Rafiki smeared some juice on the cubs' heads and sprinkled some dust to top it all.

"How come you mandrills do this?" asked Vitani, two eyebrows arched.

"Because it's a tradition, Vitani. Not all mandrills do this, but Rafiki is our shaman and we must respect his actions." explained Nala.

* * *

Okay, so this was the birth of Kovu and Kiara's cub, I've picked names and for most of my stories, the beginning is always short.

Characters

Canon Characters

~Kovu ("Scar")~ Simba could not trust Kovu because he was chosen to follow in Scar's paw prints and because he was Zira's son. But soon, Kovu regained his place as king by earning Simba's trust - who soon realized to never judge a person or to not blame an innocent person in something that was not their fault.

~Kiara ("Princess")~ The loving mate of Kovu and daughter of Simba and Nala. As a cub, she is very mischievous and bumps into Kovu when exploring the Outlands and out of Simba's watch and instructions. As they grow up, they begin to discover the true love for each other and the hatred the two prides share for each other, but Kiara manages to convince her father that they are one.

~Simba ("Lion")~ Simba is the mate of Nala and father of Kiara. He is Mufasa and Sarabi's son and learns from his past, also that Scar murdered his father. He is convinced by Rafiki to take his place as king and to nor run from his past.

~Nala ("Gift")~ Nala is Kiara's mother and Simba's mate. She is really active in the second movie like in the first but in the first movie, she tries to convince Simba to return. She was beautiful, elegant and had green eyes, though it had changed. In the second movie, she seems more laid-back.

~Vitani ("Battle") Vitani is the only daughter of Zira. As a cub, she was always wiling to help her brother become king and not her oldest brother Nuka. She is the first Outsider - after Kovu - to join the Pridelanders and brings the entire pride with her.

~Rafiki ("Friend") Rafiki is the friendly shaman of the Pridelanders, and helps create the family tree on his baobab tree, holding up new-born cubs but also convinced Simba to return and take his place as king.


End file.
